This disclosure relates to a ceramic-based composite tube for transferring a cooling fluid within a hot environment of a gas turbine engine.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
In one example hot gas turbine engine environment, exit vanes are provided at the end of the compressor section before the combustor section. Turbine vanes are provided at the end of the combustor section and provide the first fixed stage of the turbine section. This area of the engine experiences some of the hottest temperatures within the engine. Cooling fluid is provided to this area to reduce component temperatures and increase durability of the engine. Cooling fluid is typically provided to various locations throughout the engine using nickel alloy tubing, such as INCONEL 718.